Now Always and Forever
by theatergirl13
Summary: Snape's Daughter skyler is just going to start her first year at Hogwarts. It is 6th year and she was home schooled for the past 5 years by a private tutor. Now she is going to face the choice of telling her old best friend it is her.
1. Chapter 1

"Skyler Rae Get down here right now!" I rolled over in my bed. Why must my father wake me up so early? I finally stood up and got out of bed. I rubbed my eyes so I could see. I walked out of my room down the stairs. I could Practically get down then with my eyes closed since I had been here for my whole life. I walked into my fathers library he was sitting in his favorite chair reading the paper. He looked up noticing me there. "You're finally up. Girls don't need as much sleep as you get Skyler. Now I have an announcement. I know for the past 5 years of your school years I have had a tutor for you, so you could go to school at home. Well this year you will be going to Hogwarts. I feel it is were you will be safest for the time being." He couldn't be serious. I had been home schooled for so long because he thought i'd be better off away from the things at Hogwarts. Excitement rushed threw my body. Finally! I remember when I had got my Hogwarts letter. I was so happy then my dreams were crushed by my fathers simple no. "Thank you thank you thank you dad! I can't even believe your letting me go there! Do you realize how long I've been waiting for this!" I exclaimed pulling him into an embrace. My father suddenly felt so warm. "Your welcome Skyler. Now we need to go to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies, and tomorrow we are going to the castle. Please go get dressed. I'll have Wormtail pack your truck while we are gone." I smiled and looked at my father. He wasn't the cold potions every student thought he was.

I got out of the shower and walked into my room. I hadn't been out in so long. I opened my closet and look inside. Perfect. I grabbed a green long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I quickly got dressed. I went back into my bathroom and did my makeup. I didn't know why I just felt like something good was going to happen today. I finally was ready. I walked down the stairs and stopped as I heard voices. "Make the unbreakable vow Severus." A crackly voice said. Unbreakable vow? "Do you Severus Snape promise to protect Draco in fulfilling the task the dark lord assigned him and if he fails you will do the task?" "I do" my father replied. Draco.. I went ghost white. Draco and I were so long ago. I hadn't seen him in so long. What did the Dark lord want Draco to do? "Now you must leave and take wormtail with you back to the dark lord." my father said then I heard a door close. What was going on? I finished going down the stairs. "Oh Skyler.. Um. Are you ready to go to get your supplies for school?" I nodded. He grabbed my arm and off we went.

Wow. I felt like I was going to throw my guts up. " Sorry about that Skyler. Now here is your list and some money. Go get your things and meet me back here. You have your wand on you? Good. Now see you later." He walked off down a dark alley. I looked around. This place had changed when from when I had come here to get my wand when I was 11. It was much darker and a lot of shops had closed. I looked at my list. I might as well get my books first. I walked into the book shop. I had forgotten how big it had been. The walls lined with millions of books. I looked around and found 5 out of 6 of my books required. I just needed my last potions books. I looked up and saw it on a really high shelf. I saw the ladder and got on it and tried to grab my book. "Draco come on we have to get your books." I heard a women say. It couldn't be my Draco. It had to of been just another one. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tried to stay focused on getting my book. The footsteps stopped, and I turned to look. Oh no it was...

Ahh. My head was throbbing with pain. And my forearm hurt really bad. I slowly opened my eyes. I was on a bed in a room I didn't know. I looked at my arm. It had a bandage wrapped on it. I went to take it off. "Don't take that off. It needs to heal." I heard a male voice say. What had happened to me? "Where am I and what happened to me?" I said with a little fear in my voice. "Your just in a room at the leaky cauldron. My mother insisted I bring you here till you regain consciousness. She went to get the rest of your stuff on your list." the voice replied. The last thing I remembered was...Draco. I shot up from the bed and saw a tall thin boy on the other side on the room looking back. "Be careful. Hi, My name is Malfoy, Draco, Malfoy. And who might you be?" He questioned. I couldn't tell him who I was. Not after what had happened before. "My name is Skyler... Prince. Yeah Skyler Prince." I decided. I might as well take my grandmother maiden name considering I had no clue what my mothers last name was. "Skyler huh. I used to be best friends with a girl named Skyler Snape. We had know each other since we were born. She was amazing and perfect. But she... she um.. died in a fire 5 years ago." he slowly got out while looking teary eyes. I couldn't believe he still remembered me. I wanted him to know who I was but I couldn't tell him. " I am so sorry Draco." I said with sympathy. He nodded. "Well we ought to get going. I think you look better than when you fell. Well I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts as long as your in Slytherin." he said. He helped me up from the bed. I got up and walked out with him. I saw his mother standing there my things I needed "thank you" I said with a smile. We said our goodbyes and they left. Wow. Today was crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around me and all I saw a dark forest. I was 10 again and was alone. "Daddy?" It was very cold out there. I started to shake. Then I saw it

"Skyler! Wake up!" I jolted up from my bed. I was sweating. "It's fine your at home it's just me and you. Did you have that dream again?" My father questioned as he sat on the edge of my bed. I nodded. "You'll be fine. Now get up, take your potion, and get dressed please." He told me to do. I nodded and he left. I was still shaking as I got up and got in the shower. I grabbed so comfy pants and a tank top. I looked in the mirror. It was hard for me to believe that I used to be a brunette with piercing green eyes. All I saw now was a blond with dull violet eyes. I took my potion and was ready to go.

We finally walked threw the front gates of Hogwarts. I had miss seeing this place. I followed my father. "Now we need to go up to Dumbledore's office so he knows we are here." I simply nodded and followed him up to the office. "Come in" I heard a voice say. We walked in and I saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. He glanced up then smiled. " Severus it is so nice to finally see you in the castle again. Oh and Skyler you have grown so much since I last saw you. I am very happy your father decided to let you come this year. I still have your old room if you would like to use it at any time" My room. It was a secret room in the astronomy tower. I loved it so much. "Now Severus, all your things are in your new DADA room. You must be so proud of your dad." Defense against the Dark Arts? My dad had wanted that job for my whole life. That job was cursed though. He couldn't have it. I looked at my father. How could he do this? I ran out of the room as my eyes started to tear up.

I ran as fast as I could to get away. He couldn't take this job. He was the last person in my family alive. I ran to the astronomy tower. I climbed up all the stairs and went to the ledge. It had been so beautiful here. For a moment I felt at peace. 'Skyler!" I heard my father yelling. I turned around seeing him at the top of the stairs. "What was that all about in the head masters office?" HE questioned. I just scowled at him. "Why didn't you come to me before you accepted that job?" I yelled even though he was standing right there. He looked down then back up at me. " So this is why you are upset. Skyler you have know I have wanted this job for over about 16 years. This job is almost everything I have ever wanted. Fighting against dark arts is important to me." I scoffed. "Ha right that's why you went of and joined the death eaters right? Thats why you have that thing on you arm? Because you just love fighting against it!" I yelled again. He just stared at me. "How can you say that? I gave up that life a long time ago! Mainly for you but it seems you are ungrateful for that! I ran away from that life and all you can do is find some way to insult me! God you can be just like your mother! Well you can just go t your room!" He yelled and stormed off. I was shaking. My father never yelled at me. I walked into my room and started to cry.

SNAPE P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I yelled at Skyler. I never did that to her. I just got so worked up about it. It had been six hours since I had yelled at her and she hadn't come to find me yet. I was starting to worry about her. Skyler had always been one to keep to herself when upset which worried me more. I sat at my desk arranging the lesson plans I had for the school year. Then I heard a knock. "Come in" isaid not bothering to look up. "dad?" I looked to see Skyler standing in the doorway with a pan in her hand. "i brought so pizza for us to eat, I thought you might be hungry and I had the house elves make it." she said walking over to the desk in front of mine. She set down the box and sat on top of the desk. "I'm sorry" we both said simultaneously. Then we both laughed. "It was my fault dad. I shouldn't of yelled at you about the death eater thing. I know that you have changed and I was just upset about you taking the job. It's just I know that job is like cursed and I didn't want to loose my only relative left." she explained and stared back at me. " I am sorry too Skyler. I just was upset you thought that and it reminded me of your mother and... that topic shouldn't be talked about." I explained. She climbed off the desk and gave me a hug. I was glad to have my daughter back.

We sat and talked for hours. Then I looked at her arm and noticed a scar. "What happened?" I questioned with concern. She got red. "Um well yesterday when we were shopping and I as trying to get a book off the top shelf then... Draco... um he walked in and I saw him and I kind of blacked out. Then he took me back to the leaky cauldron and his mom went to get my other supplies. He started talking about how he used to have a best friend named Skyler and.. and..." she started crying. " I am sorry Skyler. I know how much he meant to you and how much you meant to him.. You and I both know that the dark lord wanted dead. Not because of who you were because of who your mother was" I explained. She nodded. I hated seeing her like this.


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled over to hear the tapping of an owl on my window. I trudged out of the bed to the window. I unlocked it and grabbed the letter from the owl. I slip my finger under the seal. The smell of fresh parchment filled the air. I looked at the paper to see a familiar handwriting.

Skyler,

Please come to the great hall and join the rest of the staff for breakfast in 15 minutes. We are having very delicious pancakes. See you very soon.

-Dumbledore

I quickly got dressed and hurried down to the great hall. I was excited to see everyone again. They had become like my family when I had stayed there is summers past. I remember the summer I was going to turn 12. My father had me come a few days before term ended for some reason. I had been mainly in my secret room. Once during the night I decided to sneak out. I creped down the stairs of the astronomy tower avoiding the creaks of the steps. I walked for what seemed like hours. I was walking by the Slytherin dorms when I heard a voice crying near them. I tip toed over to the person. As I got closer I froze. I was stunned to see pale blond hair, I knew it was Draco. His head shot up. "Who the bloody hell are you!" he yelled and pulled out his wand. I couldn't let him see me. He thought I was dead. He ran up to me and turned me around. "Skyler?" he said. "No it is not me. You are only in a dream. I am sorry" I sniffled out and left.

Now I was in the great hall. "SUPRISE!" I heard yelled as I walked in. Everyone from the castle was there. There were banners that said things like Welcome to Hogwarts and Happy First 6 th year. Everyone in the room was smiling. I walked over to were my dad and gave him a hug. "thank you" I whispered. He nodded. We sat there for hours and just had fun. It was so nice to be away from everything else I had been in lately. "Skyler, I think now is a good time for you to be sorted into your house, that way you don't have to deal with it tomorrow with all the first year." Dumbledore explained. I got up an sat on a stool as Minevra placed the hat on my head. "AHHH! It yelled. What do we have here. Oh so you are Snapes daughter, Well well.. You father would be most proud for you to be a Slytherin. I see you are very cunning. Hmmm.. You have the bravery to be a Gryffindor like your mother... Well it will be.. SLYTHERIN!" Everyone in the room clapped as I sat in confusion. My mother was a Gryffindor? My father never spoke of my mother. He had said I was left on his doorstep with a note saying that my mother was not able to take care of me and that I would be better off with my father and that I would not be safe with her. Whenever I tried to bring her up he would act as if he knew nothing. Maybe he didn't know anything but I wanted to know. I stood up and everyone crowded around me. "I told you Minerva! I knew my daughter would be in Slytherin!" My father yelled and pulled me into a hug.

Then night went on as I grew more tired. "Well I think our Young Skyler needs to get to bed. Tomorrow is the 1st of September and as you know the other students will be arriving. So go get some quiet while you can" Professor Dumbledore said. "Thank you for everything everyone. I feel more at home than ever." I said as I stood up and walked out of the great hall, my father following. We finally reached my room. "I just wanted to let you know that you will be using your grandmothers last name as to not raise suspicious from others" my father said. "I thought you said that you knew nothing of my mother!" I yelled out. I opened my door and tried to close it but he stopped it with his foot. " Calm down Skyler! I haven't told you because I do not know for sure! I am almost positive who it is but there is still a slight chance I don't know. I don't want you to know because you will be treated differently for it, For what has happened to you. I can not tell you much about your mother but what I can tell you is she is no longer living and she was an amazing person. You have so many qualities she possessed. Like her tendencies to freak out like you do." He finally stopped talking and sat down on my bed. " alright. Thank you for everything dad.' I said and he got up and left the room. As soon as he left I reached under my bed to grab an old box. I opened it and took out my wizard scrapbook I had gotten one Christmas. I opened to the first page and saw my favorite picture. Draco and I were 5 and we were swinging In his yard. We were both smiling with no clue of anything that would come. I flipped threw and saw many more pictures from when we were young. I finally came to the end of the scrap book. Then a piece of paper fell out onto the ground. I picked it and and read the writing

Skyler,

This is for the times were I can't be there with you. When we go to Hogwarts we might be apart but always know I will be there for you. Now always and forever.

- Draco

A tear rolled down my face and I quickly wiped it away. I couldn't believe that i'd be able to see him again. I guess it was just a new start. I couldn't ever forget him. This year was going to be amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Bang bang bang! I rolled out of my bed in a panic. I jumped up and went to my door and swung it open. "Hello Skyler. Did I wake you" Asked the head master standing before me. "Oh no not at all. I was just.. Doing.. Yoga! Yeah thats it. Yoga great workout it is." I quickly managed to think up. "Oh well can I come in?" I shook my head yes and moved out of the doorway. He walked in and looked to my bed. Shoot! I left the scrapbook on there last night! It was open to the first page with my favorite picture. He picked it up and smiled. "Your father has told me all about how you and Draco were when you were younger. I am sure you are very excited about seeing him tonight." I smiled. "Yeah. I have missed him so much. I saw him the other say in The bookshop. He's grown up so much. I guess it's just so hard having him not know who I am when he sees me anymore." I confessed. I saw sympathy in Dumbledore's eyes. "Well now you are ahead of the game. You know so much about him it should only make It easier for him to befriend you. Well, the reason I came up here was for two reasons actually. One is that Draco has changed a bit since you met him. Not just physically but he isn't as sweet as he was at one point. I think when your father told the world you perished in a fire it was too much to handle and now he is as ice cold as his eyes. On another note um you can go pick out your dorm room before all the other students arrive." I looked around my room. "Do you think I can still keep this room. I mean I will use my dorm but when I need to get away, I'd like to have this place." I explained. He shook his head in approval. I thanked him and he started to walk out the door. " Oh professor? Draco's in Slytherin right?" He nodded and left.

I had gotten ready and made sure I looked perfect and put my robes on. I then picked my dorm. It was beautiful. It was a single dorm thankfully! It was the prettiest dorm. (next to my other one) It had a view of the lake. It was the only girls dorm in the boys part of the dungeon. I don't know why they had put it like that but hey The closer I could be to Draco, the better. After hours of being bored I finally went to my fathers classroom. It was already set up the way he had his other almost. I walked over to his office and looked around. I sat in his chair and saw a picture of me when I was little. I spun around in the chair for fun. "Did you find a dorm in the Slytherin Dormitory?" I stopped to see my father. "Oh yeah, It's one in the boys dormitory though but the Bloody Baron said it was build when the school was open for a girl. So I took it." I said. My father didn't look pleased. "Skyler, you know that has bad written all over it. But I suppose it won't be to bad but no taking boys into your room!" He bellowed. I stood up and couldn't help but smile as I thought of seeing Draco soon. "You really have a one track mind don't you?" my father questioned followed by a chuckle. "Hey! He was my best friend. I just hope he isn't as crude as Dumbledore made him sound. Dad what is he like now?" I asked anticipating the answer. My father sighed. " Well he isn't the nicest boy in the school. We frankly he is the most arrogant ass in the entire school. He bullies others, is ruder to Potter than I, and he thinks he is superior to everyone else." I sat there In aw. He couldn't be talking about the Draco I knew. The Draco I knew was sweet, and cared about me and wasn't like that at all. My father spoke again "I remember on his first day of Hogwarts he came to my office after he got sorted. He came to ask why I let it happen to you. Why did I let Voldemort kill you. I had no words at all. I couldn't tell him you weren't dead. So I sat there in silence. Then he started to cry. That day he vowed to never work for the Dark lord. I want you to know that deep down, he isn't evil." I was never told by my father why I was wanted dead by the dark lord. He had said it had something to do with my mother. I dare not ask about it due to the fact my father would get upset. I planned to find out one day , but not today.

Ow! I felt pecking on my head. I opened my eyes to see my owl Sailor. I sat up and looked out the window. DARK? How could it be dark! I laid down just for a few minutes. Everyone had to of been in the great hall by now. I jumped up and ran out of my room. Down the staircase that always took forever. I run threw the halls nearing the great hall when... splash! I looked up to see no one but hearing laughter. "PEEVES!" I screamed. I didn't have time to go back to my dorm so I quickly ran to the great hall.

I opened the door and an ran in. The room all turned and went silent. I felt the stares of thousands of eyes scroll over my body. "Ahh Ms. Prince. Well welcome to the feast. Ahh I see you must have run into some trouble. Glad you can join us. This is Ms. Prince everyone. She was home schooled for the past few years and now she will be joining us in her 6th year, she is a Slytherin. Now please welcome her everyone. Umm. Mr. Malfoy, will you please show her around the school after the feast? Thank you. Now back to the feast." Dumbledore finished and I walked over to the Slytherin table. I saw Draco and almost froze but continued to walk. Draco was looking at me and motioned for me to come sit by him. I walked over heart racing and sat down. "Hi" I managed to get out. "Hey, it's nice to see you again. You go into Slytherin I see."draco said. I felt so speechless. "You know her?" I turned to see a pugged faced girl glaring at me. "Yes Pansy. You know what. I have a question for you. Why don't you just mind your own damn business. I took you to the yule ball that's it. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco yelled to her. Goodness. I wasn't expecting that at all. He stood up and grabbed my arm and pulled me away out of the great hall.

As soon as we got out I pulled away. "What the hell?" I questioned. He looked at me and then looked away. "I don't know why I acted like that. I just lately have been... So angry and I don't know why. So much has happened t me and I just don't know what to do." he said in a panic. I hated seeing him like this. What could be so wrong. "You've changed.." I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear. "What" he questioned. I looked away. "I said that whatever it is you shouldn't be so worried about it. I mean I have no clue what is upsetting you but you can tell me." I smiled as I finished. He stared into my eyes for a long time. "Right, well let me show you around the castle then." he said and put out him arm. I took it and off we went.


End file.
